Legion of Doom (film)
This page by User:SpiVenger. "One for all, and all for doom!" - (the creed of the Legion) "Legion of Doom" is a movie about the most iconic villains of DC comics banding together from remote galaxies to achieve their goal of universal conquest. Plot sypnosis: Write the Justice League goes missing at the hands of the Crime Syndicate, a group of villains from another dimension, the world falls into chaos. While most of the worlds' villains are eager to join them, some are angry at the Syndicate for taking away their chance at revenge on the League. So, operating out of a prototype mobile command center made by LexCorp in Slaughter Swamp (Gotham City, NJ) nicknamed the "Hall of Doom", this new group plans to strike back and reclaim the world. Cast: The Legion *'Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor:' CEO of Lexcorp and self-proclaimed "greatest criminal mind of our time". Founder and leader of the Legion. His purple combat uniform includes jet boots and a utility harness, while his Warsuit includes reverse-engineered Kryptonian and Apokoliptian technology. *'Jared Leto as the Joker (the clown prince of crime):' A psychotic and extremely violent yet brilliant sociopathic master criminal. His past is so clouded in mystery, even he isn't sure of his true origins. While he doesn't believe for one second that Batman and the Justice League are dead, this is still one party he's not about to miss. So, even though he wasn't one of the villains Lex recruited, he shows up to join them anyway. *'Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn:' The Joker's right hand henchwoman, bodyguard, and lover. As dangerous as she is adorable, and she's pretty damn adorable. *'Cate Blanchett as The Cheetah:' Born Priscilla Rich, legally changed to Barbara Ann Minerva. (The Cheetah in this movie is an amalgam of those two versions) Warrior of the ancient god Urtzkartaga and arch-enemy of Wonder Woman. *'Yahya Abdul-Mateen II as Black Manta:' A walking aquatic tank and black supremacist with serious rage issues and a grudge against Aquaman. He's the Legion's go-to underwater guy. *'Joe Manganiello as Deathstroke:' World-class assassin Slade Wilson a.k.a. Deathstroke the Terminator. He originally worked for the Syndicate, before Luthor reminded him that the world they would create was bad for his business. *'Captain Cold:' Biggest crime boss in the Gem Cities (Central and Keystone) where supervillains and organized crime are one and the same. Unlike the others, Cold wants the Syndicate gone for the safety of his friends and sister. The other villains at first reguard him as inept, but he eventually proves himself. *'Henry Cavill as Bizarro:' Subject B-Zero, Lex Luthor's attempt to clone Superman. Because of how little is known about Kryptonian DNA (making it difficult to synthesize) B-Zero came out of the cloning pod as a twisted inversion of Superman with a childlike mind and his heat and freezing powers reversed. Nevertheless, he is fiercely loyal to Luthor and every bit as strong as Superman. *'Mark Strong as Sinestro (the fallen lantern):' Thaal Sinestro, formally the Green Lantern of Sector 1417, and now the wielder of the Qwardian power ring. *'Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson as Black Adam:' Teth-Adam, former champion of the wizard Shazam and archenemy of Captain Marvel. (Not Shazam, Captain Marvel!) The Crime Syndicate * Henry Cavill as Ultraman: Kal-Il of Krypton is the leader of the Syndicate. * Gal Gadot as Superwoman: Lois Lane of the Amazons is the wife of Ultraman. * Ben Affleck as Owlman: Thomas Wayne Jr. is an ally of Boss Gordon and the strategist of the Syndicate. * Ezra Miller as Johnny Quick: Jonathan Allen is the Fastest Man Alive on his home world. * Power Ring: Joseph Harrolds is wielder of the ring of Volthoom. It gives him great power, but at the price of extreme physical and mental pain. * Barracuda and Martian Mankiller: The Syndcate's counterparts of Aquaman and Martian Manhunter. They're long dead by the time the story begins, but they do appear in flashbacks. * Atomica: Girlfriend of Johnny Quick and the Syndicate's inside woman prior to their arrival. * Ray Fisher as Grid: An artificial intelligence created by Earth-3's Silas Stone in memory of his dead son, but the Syndicate quickly re-purposed it to their own ends. When the Syndicate invades, it takes over the mechanical half of the Justice League's Cyborg. * Deathstorm: Martin Stein, host of the Firestorm Matrix. Alexander Luthor: The last surviving hero of the Syndicate's world. Once he lead his own team of heroes in rebellion against the Syndicate's oppression. The Jester, Sir Solomon Grundy, General Grodd, and others. But the Syndicate killed them all. Now, his last hope of stopping them is to help his nefarious counterpart and his Legion and stop the Syndicate once and for all. Brainiac: A super-intelligent alien that has been enslaved by the Syndicate for years. He secretly helped Luthor escape to the Justice League's world, but unfortunately the Syndicate stopped him and instead decided to conquer the new dimension.Category:Under Construction Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Supervillains Category:Movies